


Counterparts

by HushAndWatchTheSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushAndWatchTheSky/pseuds/HushAndWatchTheSky
Summary: In an outlandish world, there is a group of survivors. Others have fled the chaotic climate and now there is hardly any food. But, despite the hardships, there is still one thing. Companionship. That’s something that humans can’t live without. Follow this group of survivors as they try to live in such conditions of hopelessness.And maybe, just maybe, they’ll be okay.





	Counterparts

I usually don't write things like this down, like my emotions or whatever. It doesn't flow, it's choppy and uninteresting. Boooooooorrrrrringggggg. Yeah. But Sam told me it would help, so I am doing it now. Maybe if I keep writing nonsense like this, she won't question what I'm doing. Lalalalalalala ya know this isn't that bad. Just you, me and this pen I stole from Sammy.  
"ZEKE WHERE IS MY PEN."  
Samaria's voice echoed in the shelter, its usual warmth was gone from it.  
"Uhh... Did you check your drawer-"  
"YES I CHECKED MY DRAWER."  
Her footsteps clicked down the hallway quickly, so I threw the pen to the other side of my room. As I hid the leather-wrapped notebook under my bed, she burst through the door, her silver markings contrasting with her brown skin.  
I smiled, trying to ease her as much as possible. Aubree did say my smile was charming. No. She didn't say that. Whoops. I bit my lip at my own mental joke, which earned me a piercing glare from Samaria.  
"Where. Is. It." She said, her now black eyes squinting.  
"Hmmm, let's retrace your steps-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was pinned to the wall, hand at my throat.  
Well, ya see, the thing is Sam has this power which is really rude and uses it against me. She can see if you are lying-which I,  
Ezekiel Shimbir, rarely do- and she thinks its funny how she mind controls me.  
"I was using it for the worthless journal exercises you gave me. And it is on the floor."  
"Thank you." I let out a sigh as she let me go, picking up her pen and fixing her robe.  
"And the journal isn't useless. It is meant to help you when you are being mopey and pouty. Which you are doing now."  
I realized that I had my lower lip stuck out, almost comically, and huffed. I needed something. Something to get her out of MY room so I can enjoy MY own time.  
Luckily, Aubree called Samaria into the kitchen, in which her face relaxed and promptly left, a skip in her step.


End file.
